Toilet seat position has long been an issue that is debated in many households. Whether or not to leave the toilet seat up or down for the next person is sometimes heatedly discussed. Men will typically leave the toilet seat in the up position while women need the toilet seat in the down position to utilize the toilet. This debate has endured for decades and while many attempts have been made to solve this issue, it still remains largely unsolved.
One issue with transitioning the toilet seat intermediate its down position and its up position is that there are no devices that make the action quick and simple. Devices will use electric motors and sensors in an attempt to solve the aforementioned issue. Additionally, these devices are expensive which makes the implementation thereof cost prohibitive.
Another issue with current toilet seat lifters is their inability to assist in the storage of additional objects such as but not limited too cleaning supplies. Many toilet seat lifters occupy space that ultimately reduces the space available in the bathroom. Many bathrooms are small and have limited storage space.
Accordingly there is a need for a toilet seat lifter that is compact in size and easy to use while further providing storage space for cleaning supplies for a toilet.